


The Journey of Thalassa II

by KESwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: For Captain Venus and her ragtag crew, survival has always been the imperative. Upon crash-landing on a desolate planet, they find a nearly-feral Doctor. Risking their lives, they must fight to reunite her with her fam and save the universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Venus:

“We’re going to crash!” Belladona shouted.

“What was your first hint!?” Embrial screamed.

“Shut up everyone!” I said. “Brace for impact.”

Everyone strapped into their seats.

“What’s wrong with her?” Belladona shouted.

“I don’t know,” Uri said. “She was doing fine one sol ago.”

There was a sudden jolt, we began to move even faster. Even I, a seasoned captain, who had crashed many a ship, began to scream.

With an enormous THUD! We landed. Our seatbelts held us in. I could feel a nasty bruise forming across my torso from the impact.

“We’re alive,” Belladonna said. “That’s always a good thing.”

Embrial checked the navigation equipment.

“We’re on Udo,” she said. 

I swore. “How did we get so far off course?”

“I see an irregularity in the flight path,” she said. “It must be what spooked Thalassa.”

Uri was examining her readings.

“Something's hurting her tail. I need to tend to her.”

The ship began to shake violently. 

“I think she’s telling us we need to get out!”

“Is the air even safe out there?” Belladonna said.

“Just a little sulfuric, it won’t kill us.”

Everyone unstrapped. We rushed through the ship as objects fell out of shelves and everything became even more unsteady. I pressed the button to open the shuttle door and with a violent jolt, we land in a pile on the gray-green ground.

“No more live ships, Ven,” Embrial said.

“Thalassa can hear you!” Uri hissed.

We disentangled from each other.

“I’m going to hurt for weeks,” Belladonna grumbled.

I turned to Thalassa, our massive blue-tinted purple dolphin ship with a crew deck instead of a dorsal fin, writhed in pain.

“Uri?”

“We’ve got two days to figure out what’s wrong with her,” she said.

I looked to the setting twin suns.

“It’s getting late,” I said. “Udo is part of Nimosan Solar system. There are some nasty predators here. Thalassa is safer without us around. Does everyone have their wrist-mounted emergency survival kits?”

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s get moving.” 

“The irregularity,” Embrial said. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“We’ll analyze it tomorrow. Survival is our priority tonight.

“Guys watch out!” Belladonna shouted.

It was too late. We stepped onto white sand. Instantly we were pulled in a tornado of white. It threw us thirty meters over into a lake of black sand.

“Ven, I want a raise.” Embrial said.

“Any broken bones?” I shouted as we swam through the sand.

“No.”

“Just bruised.”

“My ego is in worse shape.”

We climbed to the shore.

“Guys look!” Uri shouted.

Galloping towards us with golden horns, flaming eyes, and orange fur, was a buffalo stallion. 

“We’re gonna die,” Embrial said slowly, with a hint of annoyance.

Belladonna pulled out her gun.

“Those only agitate fire brutes,” Embrial said. “You want to die faster?”

“What other options do we have?” she said. “We’ll drown before we get to the other side of the lake.”

“We run,” I said. “We can outrun them.”

“If we’re lucky,” Uri muttered.

As we were about to turn, something erupted from the ground halfway between us and the buffalo stallion. It had billowing blond hair. It screamed and ran towards it, carrying a crude spear. The buffalo stallion roared and the being roared back at it. It jumped in the air and plunged its spear into the center of its head. The buffalo stallion collapsed as blood gushed out of it.

“Well that was entertaining,” Embrial said matter-of-factly. “Now let’s run, before whatever killed the buffalo stallion turns its attention to us.”

The being let out a celebratory scream.

Ignoring her, I took a step forward.

“Ven,” Embrial hissed.

“You know there are no humanoids on this planet.”

The being turned and saw me. I could she was pieces of red fabric to cover her sensitive areas, but nothing else. The parts that weren’t black and blue with bruises were of Caucasian skin color. Dropping the spear, she locked eyes and leaped.

“Don’t kill her!” I said as the woman began claw at my face. She screamed in delight.

“Will a stun stop her?” Belladonna shouted.

As we wrestled in the ground, I saw a tiny label on the piece of fabric covering her right breast.

“Stun her, Bella!”

With all my energy, I threw her off me. A green light hit her as she fell to the ground. She laid motionless. I reached through her hair and found a steady pulse. 

I got to my knees.

“She’s an escaped Judoon prisoner.”

“No, no, NO!” Embrial screamed. “Look I know you love lost causes, but no, not this time Ven.”

“Judoon?” Belladonna said quizzically.

“Galactic space cops with rhino heads,” I said. “Udo, isn’t in their jurisdiction.”

“That we know of. That could have changed. That woman took down a buffalo stallion without breaking a nail. She is perfectly fine here.”

“Sulfur kills humanoids,” Uri said. “She may have adapted, but she doesn’t have long to live here.”

“Can’t this be someone else’s problem for once? Please!”

“Listen,” I said staring directly at every person. “I picked each and everyone of you because you got in trouble and needed a hand. You all have valuable skills. Belladonna, you’re the newest, but you’ve proven to be a fine first mate. Embrial, I couldn’t ask for a better pilot. Uri, you are brilliant in keeping Thalassa and the crew deck in tip-top shape. We are more than a crew, we are family. Let’s take care of this woman.” 

“I’m going to lose if this goes to vote, aren’t I?” Embrial said.

“I want to know more about this woman,” Uri said.

“I do what the captain asks without question,” Belladonna said.

“God, I hate you sometimes,” Embrial said.

“Belladonna, help me carry her.” Uri said.

Uri picked up her legs, while Belladonna picked her up by the arms. I looked at her unconscious face.

“We’re going to help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor:

I woke up comfortable, which was wrong. Fewer things hurt, even more wrong. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in a green camouflage tent. This was all wrong. I needed to get out. Throwing away the soft things, I carefully crouched out of the tent.

I was in a large cave of some sort. There were four women gathered by the entrance. Two sitting, playing cards, another was messing with some sort of device, while the other was examining a weapon of some sort. I watched the woman with the device closely. She was the one who came near me. If I attack her, the rest will fall in line.

As I leaped upon her, she grabbed me by my wrists.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” she said.

I screamed and tried to claw at her. It was then then that I realized they had cut my nails. This made me even angrier. Throwing my weight, I slammed her into the ground.

“I’m fine!” the woman shouted.

She wouldn’t be soon, as I tried to slam her head into the ground.

“Would you like a cookie?”

One of the other women held it in front of me. It was a small dark brown square.

“Aren’t they called biscuits in other parts of the galaxy?” someone said.

The word “biscuit” meant something to me. It brought good thoughts. Confusing thoughts, but good ones. I quickly grabbed it and popped the whole thing in my mouth.

The sensation of munching it was divine. It was so perfectly sweet. I couldn’t remember the last time I had tasted anything like it. This was amazing.

When I finished, I looked around. The woman I attacked was smiling at me. She was dressed in a green peacoat with black trousers. Her brownish-blond hair was in a long braid.

“I’m Captain Venus,” she said. 

I looked at the woman with the weapon. She had short red hair and was wearing a black bomber jacket with beige slacks. I could tell from the look on her face, she didn’t like me.

“That is Embrial, our pilot and professional naysayer,” Venus explained. “She annoys me, but it is hard to find a good pilot, and we started this operation together.”

A woman with dark skin and a cloud of dark hair, dressed in black and white camo was watching me closely.

“This is Belladonna, my first mate. She also serves as the muscle when we need it. She is the newest, therefore the most afraid of me.”

My eyes fell on the woman who gave me a biscuit. Of Asian descent with short dark hair, she was dressed in a white shirt with denim overalls. The expression on her face was kind.

“That’s Uri,” Venus said. “Our bio-mechanic. She keeps our ship in tip-top shape.”

Then I looked down on myself. I was wearing nothing. They had taken my pieces of a fabric. My cheeks reddened.

Venus pulled out a gray blanket. I wrapped it around myself tightly.

“How’d you know the cookie would calm her down?” Embrial asked.

“Don’t talk she isn’t here,” Uri said. “It was an educated guess. Processed sugar affect mammals differently.”

I turned to Venus.

“Sor-“ I tried to say. But one only the “S” sound came out. It had been so long since I used any human language.

“Are you trying to say sorry?” Venus asked.

I nodded.

“Apology accepted,” she said kindly.

I looked at all the wounds they had healed on me. I felt so much more human, and less animal.

“Thank—” I sputtered out. Speaking had turned out to be extremely difficult.

“Your welcome,” Venus said.

I shook out my hair. It was so long. I hated it. There were probably things living in it, in addition to the dirt.

“Would you like it cut?” Uri asked.

I didn’t understand. I attacked their leader, yet they were being nice to me. It didn’t make sense.

“Hey,” Venus said. “We’ve all done things, that have put us on most wanted lists in the galaxy. It wasn’t because we wanted to hurt others, but out of survival. You were just trying to survive, no one is holding that against you.”

I wanted to reach out and hug her. I had been alone for so long. They were my saviors. Tears leaked from my eyes.

Venus hugged me.

“When we figure out how to get off this rock of a planet, we’ll get you to a proper doctor.”

I let go of her. I pointed to myself.

“Oh, you’re a doctor?” Venus said.

“Th-the Do—”

“No,” Embrial said slowly.

Uri appeared with a stethoscope placed it on me.

“Is she?” Belladonna said.

Uri nodded.

They knew more than I did. I needed to know. I looked desperately to Venus.

“Tell me!” I spat out.

“Doctor,” she said slowly. “No one has seen you for over five hundred years. This is the fifty-fourth century.”

It was too much. Everyone I knew was dead. My TARDIS was probably buried somewhere. Everything hurt.

Venus managed to grab me before I hit the ground. I blacked out.


End file.
